New kids
by Sonic.fan.4.life511
Summary: Cammie, Grant and their sis Lilli are the new kids at roseville high. Zach's quarterback and captain of the varsity team. Cammie and Grant were home schooled to be spies Zach, Jonas, Jacob, and Chase went to Blackthorne to be spies. Bex, Lix, Macey, and Lilli's friends went to Gallagher. The gang are all spies but they don't the others. What will happen when the COC get involved.
1. Summary

p style="text-align: center;"Cammie and her brother grant are the new kids at roseville high. Zach's quarterback and captain of the varsity team. Cammie and Grant were home schooled to be spies Zach, Jonas, and Nick went to Blackthrone to be spies. Bex, Lix, and Macey went to Gallagher. The gang are all spies but they don't the others. What will happen when the COC get involved. /p 


	2. Important read

**an:1st off I'm soooo sorry I have no ideas what to do with this story. When I wrote the summary I made it weird so actully the girls know the other girls** ** _not including cammie_** **are spys. Same 4 the boys not including grant but after this chapter I am going to need serious help with this story sorry if this chapter sucks probably will im writing it tomarow so I have sleep in less something happens**

 **bye bye my little lovelies. Luv u guys -b girl out peace**


	3. Chappie 1 intro

**AAN-Okay maybe I'm writing this early but I don't care sue me its because the reveiws I got I didn't see them I felt like a total b*tch sooo here you go guys**

 **disclaimer-**

 **Me:say it**

 **Zach:never**

 **Me:you will say it or no zammie**

 **Zach:fine for Cammie, Bananagirl511 does not own the gallgher girls series ally carter does**

 **Me:thank you**

C POV

"We're moving to roseville. We get to see mom and dad yayyyy." I was repeating this over and over than finally my twin bro got fed up with me and said "well you might not see her if you don't SHUT THE H*LL UP!" I could see Joey was shaking with laughter at the drivers seat. Let me tell you who I am, my names Camron Morgan Cammie for short. My twin bro's name is Grantary Morgan Grant for short. Our mom is Rachel Morgan headmistress of Gallagher Academy it's a spy school for girls moving on, my dads Matthew Morgan he's headmaster at blackthorne a boys spy school your probably wondering why we don't go there because by sixth grade we would have already graduated strait A's so we live with our uncle joe soloman more or less there always on missions and we move alot except this time we're staying back to the matter at hand grant is pissed and we're here I jump out of the car and started running and grant chasing me that is until I ran into someone the fell on top of me when I looked at the person I saw it wasa boy with blackish bronwish hair and emrald eyes. "I'm sooooooooooo sorry" "it's fine..." "Cammie"l reply "Cammie cute name I like it" l blushed, he smirked "hi my names," **AAN-TO BE CONTINUED I'm evil I know well bye bye homies.**

 **Luv u guys-b girl out peace**


	4. Adopted

This story has been adopted by theonelives

im soooo sorry but I believe its in good hands

-bananagirl511


	5. AN

A/N: **Ok first I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not continuing this story I was busy with school and stuff well anyway if anyone still looks at this well II'm going to try to continue this but I'm going to need your help big time and reveiws I will continue this if I get 5 more reveiws but I going need a co-writer so to help with my gallagher stories so if intrested pm me and well I'm supposed to be a sleep so night little lovies ~luv u guys-b girl out peace and bananaz**


	6. Another AN sooooo sorry

**AN: Hi I forgot to mention this before but cam has a little sister that is staying with aunt abby and uncle joe her name is Lilliana Rosalynda Marie Isabella Ann Morgan but she goes by lilli and she is 14 and in 9th grade her codename is shadow second best spy in the CIA and is probably the most innocent person and violent you'll meet ever meet even if she knows over 358 different ways to kill you with a ponytail or rubber band she has this like dark cherry red mixed with light brown and has eyes that change from blue to green depending on her mood or outfit its a mix between the ocean and the grass so it looks like a crystal sea and she was also trained early by her parents oh and Abby is headmistress at Gallagher and Joe is Headmaster at Blackthorne and they were on break okay well i guess i'm done so peace out i guess**


	7. Fixing a mistake

I made a mistake well anyway the stuff about the headmaster and mistress is not right but joe and abby are married that's right and the sister was staying with abby cuz there wasn't enough room in Joe's vehicle so yeah i didn't read my story before so yeah bye bye little lovelies luv u peace out ~b girl out


	8. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi so chapter 2 yay and I don't own anything you recognise yayyyyy I just got this Idea and i'm happy well let's go see what it is byeeeeeee**

CPOV

"-Jacob,"So that name but he looks familiar "-Goode" oh that's why he looks familiar wait _THAT'S_ why he looks so familiar. He's Katherine's **(AN:Katharine's a good guy)** kid wait doesn't she have 3 boys, 16 year old twins, and a 15 year old son. Hey, don't judge i'm a spy I need to know this stuff what about you, you don't have an excuse do you so ha. "Okay, cool car," I say for the first time noticing the silver vintage 1956 corvette sitting in the driveway, and walking over to the driveway to get a closer look "Is that a-,"I start but get cut off by another voice "Silver vintage 1956 corvette, yes, yes it is and it's mine so back off,"I reply by saying and backing away from the car slowly "Whoa, sheese, ok well anyway i'm Cammie Morgan," I say to the guy that just came out of the Goode house that looks like Jacob, you wanna know the next thing he did, the next thing he did was smirk and _**(YOU CAN CHOOSE THIS WORD ON YOUR OWN)**_ was it hot, like _WOW_. "Zach Goode," he says taking the hand that I held out, but stupid grant just had to ruin the moment by coming over and saying "Hey Camster can you help me take Lilli's stuff up to her room and set it up cuz I don't know how she likes her stuff and I thought it would be a nice surprise for her cuz I already unpacked our stuff," and my reply was "You already got our stuff unpacked already wow new record," I say high fiving him "and Grant that's so nice of you to help your little sister like that of course, oh Grant meet Zach and Jacob _Goode,_ " then stupid Grant came out and said, "Wait, you mean-," But I cut him off with a look thankfully. You see there are different types of Grant sometimes playful, sometimes weird, annoying, mad, or as you saw earlier stupid; you see The Grants all revolve around things in Grant's personality or emotion so that's that. Anyway what I said next was "So, we gotta go bye the way this is my twin Grant,bye guys!" and with that I race into the house.

##Time Skip##Next Day##

LPOV

Yayyy, I can't wait to see the new house and Mom and Dad. Well first I should probably tell you my name; My name is Lilliana Rosalinda Marie Isabella Ann Morgan but call me Lilli. Anyway i'm also going to be seeing my besties you see my besties go to the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women but me and my sister Cam are just beyond that exceptional and don't go to Gallagher. Our mom is the headmistress of gallagher and our dad is headmaster of blackthorne the cover for the schools are snobby rich kids but they're really spy schools. Well anyway about seeing Mom, Dad, and my friends well Aunt Abby, and Uncle Joe wanted our parents to spend time with us so they're doing an exchange between all of blackthorne and Gallagher except for my besties and parents duh and Uncle Joe and Aunt Abby are the heads. So anyway me and Aunt Abby are just packing up the rest of our stuff and are heading down to the lobby when I trip over my suitcase and fall down the stairs taking Aunt Abby with me. I mean usually i'm not clumsy but today I wasn't looking where I was going because I was so excited to see my parents and besties; so anyway when we got to the bottom of the staircase everyone just stared at us and what did I say "Oopsies?" and my aunt burst out laughing and I do too a few seconds later (3.2978 seconds later to be exact) because I can say every curse word known to man (granted I don't know what they all mean or most of them for that matter but still) in over 24 different languages yet I say Oopsies? yah that is funny. Anyway after we calmed down and checked out of the hotel we were on the road again. 'Well anyway guess I should catch up on some sleep' I thought as I turned on the country station on the radio 'this is going to be a long car ride.' I thought right before I drifted off into a long, deep, dreamless sleep.

 **AN: Well I guess this is the end JK just the end of this chapter so bye I guess and remember I don't own ANYTHING except my OCs okay all for now homies bye bye little lovelies till next time ~peace b girl out**


End file.
